Siguiente Generación
by Rankakiu
Summary: Han pasado 200 años desde la leyenda de Seiya y sus amigos. En ese tiempo la humanidad ha crecido, no sin dejar de cometer los mismos errores, por lo cual los Dioses ya no soportan a los seres humanos. Sin embargo, la Diosa Athena aún cree en ellos, por lo cual ha renacido, junto con una nueva generación de santos, listos para proteger la paz y la justicia.
1. Un nuevo comienzo

**Saint Seiya: Siguiente Generación.**

**Fanfic escrito por: Andrómeda**

**Primera Fecha de publicación: 3 de junio del 2011; para la página de Facebook: ****_Yuna De Águila (Saint Seiya Omega Ω)_**

**Edición: Rankakiu**

**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya es propiedad de su autor Masami Kurumada; así como de TOEI Animation LTD.**

**Nota de la Autora Andrómeda: **"Este fic no es sólo sobre Saint Seiya, es para fans de Kurumada, pues es la unión de dos universos que irán comprobando capitulo a capitulo. Espero sea de su agrado"

Andrómeda.

**Nota del editor:** No hace mucho tiempo que había visto y leído la historia de la autora Andrómeda, en la página de Facebook que administra (Yuna de Águila Saint Seiya Omega Ω). He de decir que la historia que ha creado me ha encantado. No solo eso, sino que además, logré verle potencial suficiente para ser compartido en esta página, ; por lo cual he pedido permiso a la autora Andrómeda de editarlo para que no infringiera las reglas del sitio y así poder publicar un fic de acuerdo a los estándares establecidos. Sin más que agregar, espero sea de su agrado.

Rankakiu

**Han pasado 200 años desde la leyenda de Seiya y sus amigos. La humanidad, junto con la tecnología ha avanzado a grandes saltos. Sin embargo, la humanidad no deja de dañar su hogar: la Tierra. Los dioses ya no soportan los errores de la humanidad. Pero, para fortuna de los seres humanos, la Diosa Athena aún cree en ellos; y por ese ideal ha vuelto a nacer. El Patriarca se ha encargado de cuidarla, y procurarle un nombre, llamándola Sara. Ahora, en este tiempo, la Diosa Athena tiene 15 años…**

**Siguiente Generación.**

_Capítulo 1: Un nuevo comienzo._

**El santuario.**

_—_Hoy, frente a todos nosotros y ante Athena-sama, dos guerreras se enfrentan por la legendaria armadura de Pegaso; _—dijo el Patriarca— _Alejandra y Selenia. _—Terminó su discurso, mencionando el nombre de los dos contendientes._

_—_La famosa Selenia, heredera del héroe, Seiya-sama… no creas que solo por eso ganaras; la armadura solo la puede tener alguien tan perfecta como yo_—_ dijo _Alejandra__, _una joven de cabello rubio y largo, con vestimenta de aprendiz y portando una máscara de diseño simple.

_—_ ¡Hum! Eres una creída… pero me gustará arrancarte ese "lindo" cabello que tanto cuidas _—_lo dice Selenia de una manera divertida. Es una joven de cabello castaño oscuro, corto y revuelto, como el de un hombre. Viste ropa de aprendiz y porta una máscara que deja ver sus ojos, los cuales son de igual color que su cabello.

_— ¡_Maldita mocosa!_ —Espetó Alejandra con frustración;_ se prepara para el combate_—._ ¡Ya verás que yo ganare la armadura de Pegaso! _—exclamó_ lanzado un golpe; más sin embargo…_— _¿Pero qué…?_—_ su oponente Selenia ya no está.

_— ¡_Te lo dije!_ —expresa Selenia _ de una manera divertida _—_. ¡Yo entrene durante 6 años y no pienso perder!

Alejandra comienza a dar diversos golpes, pero solo le da al aire; Selenia demuestra su agilidad y flexibilidad, solo esquivando cada golpe de la rubia.

_—"No pensé que Selenia fuera tan hábil, si solo ha hecho tonterías por todo el Santuario…" — pensó el Patriarca, recordando un suceso._

_Hace cuatro años atrás…_

_Un soldado del Santuario __entra a la cámara del Patriarca, con una pequeña Selenia, colgando de su playera._

_—__Señor, esta niña solo está lanzando piedras a los que cruzan por la casa de Sagitario._

_—__Suéltala __—__ dijo el Patriarca. El soldado obedece y se retira._

_— ¡__Selenia! ¡Es la quinta vez en dos días que te traen por algún problema que tú ocasionas! __—Regañó el Patriarca._

_— ¡__Me aburro!__ — exclamó la pequeña. —__ Darío-san se fue a no sé dónde porque usted lo mando, además de que esta con Elliot; así me aburro más. __—__ clamó Selenia, cruzándose los brazos de manera molesta. __—__ ¿Por qué no simplemente me dan la armadura de Pegaso y todos contentos? __—expresó._

_— ¡__Selenia! __—volvió a regañar el Patriarca._

_En el tiempo presente, el Patriarca seguía observando la batalla, cuando de pronto una pequeña risa interrumpió su atención._

_—_ ¡Sara-sama!_ —dijo,_ volteando a ver a una chica de ojos azules, y cabellos violetas… la Diosa Athena.

_—_Selenia, ganara, yo lo sé _— dijo Sara con determinación._

_Mientras, en la arena de batalla, Alejandra sigue sin poder asestar un solo golpe a Selenia._

_—_Ya me aburrí de solo esquivar, así que le daré fin a todo esto _—_ dijo Selenia, preparándose en el acto.

_— ¡_Eres una tonta! _— exclamó Alejandra, totalmente enojada. _

_— _Bien yo quería jugar un rato más, pero me aburro…

La chica de cabello castaño retrocede un paso, Alejandra piensa que la chica se descuidó e intenta darle un golpe, pero la castaña solo da una pirueta, haciendo que sus pies rocen el cuerpo de la rubia.

_— ¿Qué_ intentas con eso? _—_ preguntó Alejandra en un estado de furia…sin embargo, la chica rubia cae de repente, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes que miraban la escena, incrédulos.

_—_Creo que me pase, y para el colmo no le he puesto nombre a esta técnica._ — añadió Selenia, _rascándose la cabeza.

_—_Sor… sorprendente… Selenia ha ganado el combate. ¡Ella ha ganado el derecho de portar la armadura de Pegaso!_ —Exclamó el Patriarca, siendo secundado por los aplausos de los espectadores._

_— ¡_Gracias, gracias! ¡Ya saben: yo soy la mejor!_ —dijo_ _Selenia, _haciendo reverencia. Pero, mientras hacía sus payasadas, no se da cuenta de que su contrincante se levanta.

_— ¡_MALDITA!_ —Alejandra_ se dirige a la castaña con una rabia incontrolable.

_— ¡_Detente Alejandra! ¡La pelea ya terminó! _— Exclamó el Patriarca, intentando detenerla en vano._

_—_Siempre dije que eras una exagerada_—expresó Selenia. —_ Te daré mi mejor golpe; y esta técnica si tiene nombre: ¡PEGASUS _RAIN OF STARS! —gritó la castaña, desatando su cosmos._

La chica rubia se sorprende ante la magnitud del ataque de Selenia. Recibe de lleno la técnica, causando que Alejandra caiga al suelo inconsciente ante el ataque Selenia.

_—_Selenia, has demostrado ser una guerrera digna de nuestra confianza. Por eso te entrego la armadura de Pegaso que perteneció a Seiya, tu ancestro. Pero recuerda mis palabras: la armadura te ayudará en tu lucha por la justicia y la paz; nunca para beneficiarte en algo egoísta. _—dijo el Patriarca._

_—_Gracias señor. Así será. _—Respondió Selenia._

_Tras ganar la contienda y recibir la Pandora Box de la armadura de Pegaso, Selenia se dirigió a la Casa de Sagitario._

_—_Me alegra tu triunfo, creí que solo payasearías toda la pelea._ —_ Dijo un chico, que expresó una sonrisa sarcástica. Poseedor de una cabellera color café, teniendo el mismo tono en sus ojos; de 22 años de edad, portaba un rostro de actor de comercial, lo que lo hacía sumamente guapo.

_— ¡_Elliot!_ —Respondió Selenia alarmada. —_Me asustas. Además… no tenías por qué dudar, yo soy la mejor. _—Concluyó._

_—_Eso ya lo sé_. —Dijo Elliot, acercándose a Selenia_, despeinándola con la palma de su mano en el acto.

_— ¡_Espera! ¿Y Darío-san?_ —Preguntó Selenia,_ quitando suavemente la mano del chico de su cabellera.

_—_Fue con Javier por la armadura de Leo._ —Respondió Elliot._

_—__¿_Javier-kun ya es un santo Dorado? ¡Genial! ¡Ya los tres somos santos!_ —Dijo Selenia con singular alegría. —_ Darío-san es un buen maestro; debe de estar orgulloso._ —_ Se nota la alegría en sus ojos.

_—_Eso no lo dudes… logró educar a la niña problema. ¿No es la hazaña más grade?_ —Elliot_ lo dice de manera burlona.

_— ¡__Oye_!

_— ¿_Selenia-san, estas ahí?_ —_ Se escucha una pequeña y tierna voz.

_— ¡_Ah! ¡Sharon, entra!_ —Selenia se dirigió a_ una chica, de cabellos verdes, piel blanca, ropa de aprendiz un poco holgada, portando una máscara que deja ver sus labios rosados. Acto seguido, Sharon entró._ —_ ¡Hola! ¿Qué pasa?_ —preguntó_

_— ¡_Hola Selenia-san, Elliot-san!_ —_ Saludó cordialmente la chica de cabello verde.

_— ¡_Siempre tan educada! Bueno, ¿Qué pasa?_ —Preguntó._

_—_Bueno, Oka-sama nos quiere ver con el Patriarca. Dice que ya estamos todas reunidas, con tu triunfo._ —Respondió._

_— ¿_En serio? ¡Ah, es cierto! Tú también ya tienes tu armadura._ —acotó Selene. —_Entonces, ¿vendrán las demás?_ —Preguntó._

_**Continuará…**_


	2. Cinco estrellas

**Saint Seiya: Siguiente Generación.**

**Fanfic escrito por: Andrómeda**

**Primera Fecha de publicación: 3 de junio del 2011; para la página de Facebook: ****_Yuna De Águila (Saint Seiya Omega Ω)_**

**Edición: Rankakiu**

**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya es propiedad de su autor Masami Kurumada; así como de TOEI Animation LTD.**

**Nota del editor:** Muy buenas a los lectores de este Fanfic. Para mí es un placer entregarles el segundo capítulo de Siguiente Generación; Fanfic creado por Andrómeda. Asimismo, quiero darles las gracias a Mee, quien amablemente ha comentado el fic. Tus palabras alientan tanto a la autora, como al editor. ¡Muchas gracias! Sin más, los dejo con el capítulo, esperando sea de su entero agrado. Saludos.

Rankakiu

**En el capítulo anterior de ****_Siguiente Generación_****: **Selenia se enfrenta a Alejandra en un duelo por la sagrada armadura de Pegaso. Selenia logra demostrar su superioridad en combate y derrotar a su oponente, por lo cual gana la armadura. Poco después se encuentra con sus amigos Elliot y Sharon; esta última le dice a Selenia que Oka las está esperando en la Cámara del Patriarca…

**Siguiente Generación**

Capítulo 2: Cinco estrellas.

Selenia y Sharon se dirigen a la Cámara del Patriarca, ambas llevan sus respectivas Pandora box: la armadura de Pegaso y la armadura de Andrómeda.

— ¿En serio ya estamos las cinco? El tiempo pasó muy rápido, 6 años. Me pregunto cómo estará Sofía. —Dijo Selenia.

— Yo me pregunto por mi nee-chan. —Respondió Sharon.

— ¡Ah sí! Idalia onee-san…. ¡Uf! Tu hermana... espero que haya cambiado, aunque sea un poco su humor… es algo que me asusta… —Expresó Selenia.

—Selenia -san…—Respondió Sharon.

Ambas pasan por la Casa de Piscis.

— ¿Las niñas de bronce? ¿Cuál es la razón para que crucen la casa de Piscis? — Preguntó el Santo Dorado, guardián de la doceava casa, colocándose delante de ellas.

— ¡Aarón-sama! —Exclamó sorprendida Sharon.

El Santo de Piscis es un joven de alrededor de 20 años, alto, de piel blanca y cabello en tonalidad verde fuerte, al igual que sus ojos y sumamente atractivo, haciendo honor a sus predecesores de los "santos más hermosos".

—Sharon, te he pedido que me llames sólo Aarón. — Dijo el santo dorado, sonriéndole a Sharon de manera elegante y obsequiándole una rosa azul rey.

—Gra… gracias…—Dijo la chica, sintiéndose un poco apenada por el regalo.

—Bueno, Aarón, nos tenemos que ir; Oka-sama y el Patriarca quieren vernos. — Expresó Selenia, con el añadido de jalar a Sharon. — Vámonos Sharon, no quiero que me regañen. —Terminó.

— S… si… nos vemos Aarón-sama. —Dijo Sharon.

Ambas pasaron por el Templo de Piscis.

— ¡Vaya, vaya! —Dijo Selenia de forma divertida.

— ¿Qué pasa? — Preguntó Sharon, aun con la rosa en sus manos.

— ¡Aarón te quiere!

— ¡Selenia-san! ¡No digas eso! Para Aarón-sama solo soy una niña; además está prohibido eso. —Respondió.

— Bueno como sea…—dijo Selenia, estando frente al templo de Athena—Ya estamos aquí.

Del Templo de Athena sale una mujer anciana, con unos ochenta años encima de ella, cabello cano y de aspecto bastante amable.

— ¡Oka-sama! —Exclamó Sharon.

—Llegan tarde. —Respondió la anciana Oka.

—Bueno, es que Aarón trato de conquistar a Sharon por enésima vez, y bueno…—Selenia trató de excusarse.

— ¡Selenia-san! — Exclama Sharon, sonrojándose profundamente.

—Dejen de pelear las dos. —Ordenó Oka. —Entremos. —Concluyó.

— ¡S…sí! — Las chicas respondieron al unísono, entrando detrás de la respetable Oka.

Las tres finalmente llegan a la Cámara del Patriarca.

—Selenia, Sharon, ustedes son las ultimas en llegar ante Athena. —Dijo el Patriarca.

— "¿Las ultimas? Entonces eso significa que…"—Pensó Selenia.

—Siempre eres la última Selenia-chan. Ya lo veía venir…—acotó una voz femenina.

—Lo único malo es que también retrasaste a mi hermana… —se escucha otra voz femenina en un tono de molestia.

—Nunca cambiaras Selenia…—dijo una tercera voz femenina.

—Ustedes… ¡Sofía-chan! ¡Idalia-sama! —Exclamó Selenia, sorprendida de verlas.

Sofía es una chica alta, cuya piel es blanca; posee cabello de color negro y largo; va vestida con ropas orientales y una máscara que cubre todo su rostro. Idalia, por su parte, es una chica más alta que Sofía; tiene el cabello corto hasta la altura de la barbilla, revuelto y de color azul marino; su piel es morena clara; viste ropas de chico algo desgastadas, usando un antifaz que cubre completamente sus ojos, dejando ver el resto de su cara con una cicatriz en forma de cruz en la mejilla izquierda.

— ¡Nee-chan! —Exclama Sharon con mucha ilusión. — ¡Helena-san! —Termina Sharon, mencionando a una chica de cabello rubio y largo, a la altura de los hombros; de piel blanca, vestida de ropas de invierno muy finas: de falda con mallon y botas; trae una máscara del mismo diseño que Selenia, pero tiene pintada una Cruz de color dorado en la frente. — ¿Cuando llegaron? —Preguntó.

—Llegamos apenas. —Respondió Idalia, para posteriormente abrazar a Sharon.

—Sofía-chan, ¿cómo te ha ido? No sabes cómo me preocupaba por ti… Yaro-sama es muy estricto, ¿verdad? —Dijo Selenia.

—No te preocupes, siempre lo superé todo, además, ya lo veía venir…—Respondió Sofía.

—Entonces no te cuento como me fue; de seguro ya lo sabes.

—No lo dudes. Y también se lo de las demás.

—Eso no es justo. —Habló Helena. —Pero bueno, Oka-sama— dijo, volteando a ver a la anciana— mi padre —lo dice en tono sarcástico— me dijo que usted y el Patriarca tenían algo que decirnos. Si es sobre nuestros poderes, debe saber que…

—En parte. —Interrumpió el Patriarca. — Es sobre su destino; pero, para empezar, deben de cambiar las armaduras. —Terminó.

— ¡¿Cambiarlas?! —Selenia se sorprendió demasiado.

—No empieces a exagerar Selenia, —respondió el Patriarca — es algo simple, las armaduras ya gozan de la sangre de Athena y además de la sangre de sus antepasados.

— ¡Imposible! —Declararon las cinco sorprendidas, al unísono.

—Entonces, ¿qué es lo que espera de nosotras? —Preguntó Sofía.

—Como ya tienen la base para la reparación, solo necesitan abrir las cajas. Sólo con ustedes reaccionara el cambio. —Responde el Patriarca.

—De acuerdo… ¿no nos pasara nada, verdad? —Preguntó Selenia.

—No, ustedes son las herederas de Seiya, Shiryu, Hyoga, Shun e Ikki; así que las armaduras las aceptaran. Pero antes de eso… deben quitarse las máscaras. —Dijo el Patriarca.

— ¿Y eso por qué? Aunque sea el Patriarca, es algo que una amazona no debe de hacer… ¡Oka-sama, diga algo! —Protestó Idalia; en su voz se notaba lo molesta que estaba.

—Idalia, obedece. Además deben de hacerlo; Sara-sama quiere ver sus rostros. — dijo la anciana Oka.

En ese momento Athena sale detrás de la cortina de la Cámara del Patriarca.

— Sara… Athena… ¿Qué pasa? — Preguntó Selenia, quitándose la máscara.

—Déjenme ver sus rostros, por favor…— Pidió Athena. Sofía es la segunda en quitarse su máscara, revelando un hermoso rostro, pero sus ojos los trae cerrados. —Sofía, ¿por qué siempre tienes los ojos cerrados? —Preguntó.

—No es necesario que los tenga abiertos, puedo ver y no ver—Respondió la chica. — Sé que nací ciega, pero tengo el poder de ver el futuro. Es por esa razón que no los abro. —Concluyó.

—Sin duda tu poder es una compensación por tu discapacidad, pero no es bueno que te fíes de ella. —Contestó Sara. — ¿Quien sigue? — Preguntó la diosa; acto seguido, Helena se quita su máscara, mostrando sus ojos azules. —Helena, sé que ya puedes controlar tus poderes, pero creo que no estas contenta con eso. ¿Por qué? —Preguntó.

—Mi poder es destructivo, yo lo sé, pero no puedo renegar de él. —Contestó Helena.

—El fuego es vida, Helena. Cuando lo entiendas, serás más feliz con ese poder. — Le respondió Sara.

Llega el turno de Sharon de quitarse la máscara, dejando ver sus ojos verde aguamarina; su rostro refleja inocencia, con una tristeza inexplicable.

—Sharon, has pasado por momentos difíciles, pero eres una de las personas más puras del mundo. Además…—Trató de decir la diosa Athena.

—No tiene que decir eso, ella ya lo sabe. — La interrumpió Idalia, quitándose su máscara, dejando ver sus ojos azul marino.

— ¡Nee-chan! —Sharon se sorprende ante la actitud de su hermana.

—Idalia, tu poder te permite ver las verdaderas intenciones de las personas, por eso desconfías de todos, pero, —Sara ve la mirada fija de Idalia— supongo que ya lo sabes. Selenia, tú ya sabes lo que creo de ti; así para terminar abran las cajas de las armaduras.

Las cinco chicas abren las cajas tirando de la cadena, una luz cegadora inunda la Cámara del Patriarca; las armaduras salen, colocándose al cuerpo de las niñas de bronce, tomando una forma distinta.

—Con esto las herederas de las armaduras legendarias de bronce han nacido…—Dijo el Patriarca.

_**Continuará…**_

**En el próximo capítulo de **_**Siguiente Generación**_**: **Las cinco niñas de bronce finalmente visten sus armaduras y con ello se revelan varios misterios…


	3. Serios problemas del pasado

**Saint Seiya: Siguiente Generación.**

**Fanfic escrito por: Andrómeda**

**Primera Fecha de publicación: 3 de junio del 2011; para la página de Facebook: ****_Yuna De Águila (Saint Seiya Omega Ω)_**

**Edición: Rankakiu**

**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya es propiedad de su autor Masami Kurumada; así como de TOEI Animation LTD.**

**Nota del editor:** Muy buenas a los lectores de este Fanfic. Es un gusto dejarles el tercer capítulo de Siguiente Generación, escrito por la autora Andrómeda. Sin más que agregar, los dejo con la lectura, esperando sea de su completo agrado. Saludos.

Rankakiu

**En el capítulo anterior de ****_Siguiente Generación_****: **Selenia y Sharon llegan a la cámara del Patriarca, en donde sus amigas, Idalia, Helena y Sofía las estaban esperando. Las cinco chicas, al fin reunidas, mantienen una emotiva conversación con Sara, la diosa Athena de esta época. Posteriormente, las chicas abren las Pandora Box de sus respectivas armaduras, naciendo una nueva generación de amazonas de bronce…

**Siguiente Generación**

Capítulo 3: Serios problemas del pasado.

— Sor… sorprendente…—Selenia mira su armadura: su color es totalmente blanco; posee una falda metálica; unos botines de tacón mediano; brazales cuya altura llegan a nivel de los codos; el peto solo rodea su busto; las hombreras tienen una forma triangular bastante amplia; una tiara delgada termina por coronar la cabeza. —Esta es mi armadura… ¡Que genial! ¡Por fin después de 6 años! ¡Por fin puedo pelear por la justicia! —Exclama entusiasmada

—Aunque no puedo verla, puedo sentir su vitalidad. — Expresó Sofía. La armadura que porta es verde, con un cinto amplio que rodea la cintura de la chica; unas grebas que empiezan por debajo de la rodilla; ambos brazos poseen brazales para su protección, con la adición de un poderoso escudo en el brazo izquierdo; una tiara que pasa por su frente; sus hombreras viene con las garras del dragón y el peto cubre solo su busto.

—A pesar de haber estado en los hielos de Siberia, es tan cálida…—Dijo Helena. Su armadura es de color blanco brillante; posee una falda metálica, con abertura enfrente, acompañado por unas hombreras anchas; el peto cubre su torso por completo, dejando descubierto media espalda; una grebas en forma de botines; ambos brazos están protegidos por sus respectivos brazales; una gargantilla protege el cuello; y una diadema con las alas del cisne en los extremos.

— Esta armadura…—dice Sharon, visiblemente sonrojada al observar su armadura de color rosa; grebas a modo de botas largas, cuya altura es por arriba de la rodilla, amplias de la parte de arriba; las hombreras poseen la forma clásica de la armadura de Andrómeda; sus brazos están protegidos por brazales que poseen ambas cadenas: la de ataque y la defensa; una gargantilla rosa rodea su cuello y su tiara también posee la antigua forma de la armadura. —Este… yo… no sé qué decir… ¡Nee-chan! —Exclama Sharon.

—No me lo digas, lo sé, yo estoy igual. — Respondió Idalia, observando su armadura: posee un peto que solo cubre su busto y media espalda; una falda metálica con abertura atrás y adelante; brazales que cubren por arriba de los codos; grebas en forma de unas botas, cuya altura está por debajo de las rodillas; la tiara recuerda a la antigua armadura del Fénix, junto con el detalle de que conserva las plumas del Fénix por la espalda. —Es sorprendente que estas armaduras tengan la sangre de nuestros antepasados, ¿pero cómo es que, si no han sido abiertas desde hace 140 años, tienen la sangre de Sara-sama? —Preguntó.

—Te equivocas, la sangre de Athena que tiene es de Saori. — Respondió el Patriarca; las cinco chicas se sorprendieron. —Cuando Shiryu se convirtió en el Patriarca, las Armaduras fueron selladas por él, Seiya, Hyoga e Ikki; pero antes de sellarlas decidieron que para los próximos herederos debían de convertirse en armaduras fuertes. Así que para que sobrevivieran más de 100 años los dueños debían dar su sangre a estas armaduras y Saori también dio la suya.

— ¿Por qué esta tan seguro de eso? ¿Acaso los vio? —Preguntó Idalia.

—Si…—Respondió el Patriarca.

— ¡Mentira, eso fue hace casi 200 años! ¿Cómo puede ser que usted haya vivido en esa época? —Inquirió Selenia.

—Yo tengo 150 años de edad— responde de manera divertida— fui un caballero dorado.

—Kiki de Aries, ¿verdad? —Dijo Idalia.

— ¡¿Usted es el caballero de Aries, el aprendiz de Mu-sama?! ¡Es imposible! ¿Cómo vive tanto tiempo? —Preguntó Selenia visiblemente sorprendida.

—Es un secreto, —respondió— pero bueno, ese no es el asunto de hoy; existe algo que está perturbando la paz de este mundo. Así que dos ustedes tendrán una misión en compañía de dos santos dorados. Irán a investigar qué es lo que pasa. —Terminó.

— ¿Pero qué es lo que está pasando? —Preguntó Sofía— Aún el futuro no me muestra un peligro.

—La razón es porque no implica el futuro, sino el pasado… al parecer un enemigo ha resurgido para atacar a Athena-sama. —Le respondió la anciana Oka.

— ¿Acaso es Poseidón? ¿O quizás es Hades? —Preguntó Selenia— ¡No importa, los venceremos! —Exclamó sonriendo y chocando sus puños.

— Te equivocas Oka-sama, ¿no existe algo que quiera decirnos? ¿Cómo una guerra de la que pocos saben? —Inquirió Idalia.

—Veo que en serio no respetas la privacidad de los recuerdos y los pensamientos, Idalia. —Espetó el Patriarca.

— ¿Una guerra que pocos saben? ¿A qué se refiere? ¿Acaso hubo otra guerra además de la de Poseidón y Hades? —Selenia preguntó de forma insistente.

—Así es. —Respondió Oka. —Fue contra Ares y sus guerreros, los Héroes Míticos. Fue dos años después de la Guerra Santa contra Hades; Ares atacó el Santuario, haciendo la batalla más difícil, ya que aún no existían los reemplazos de los Santos Dorados; sólo estaban Seiya-sama, Shiryu-sama, Hyoga-sama, Shun-sama e Ikki-sama, junto con unos cuantos santos de bronce y plata a su disposición y con Saori, la diosa Athena de ese tiempo. Ares logró causar un gran daño, pero al mismo tiempo Shun-sama logro hacerle un gran daño, por lo cual el dios decidió irse por un tiempo; y ahora su cosmos ha resurgido y vendrá a atacarnos. —Explicó.

—Entonces ya está decidido: las dos amazonas que irán a la misión serán Sharon de Andrómeda y Selenia de Pegaso, en compañía de Aldebarán de Tauro y Aarón de Piscis. —El Patriarca dio su resolución.

— ¡Me niego, yo quiero ir a la misión! ¡No meta a Sharon en esto! —Idalia protestó molesta.

—Idalia son órdenes directas; no puedes intervenir, además Sharon es una amazona y debe de cumplir su obligación con Athena. —Exigió el Patriarca.

— Idalia, guarda silencio. Sabes que las órdenes del Patriarca son irrefutables. —Ordenó Oka; Idalia solo baja la mirada, visiblemente enojada. —En cuanto a ustedes, Selenia y Sharon, mañana partirán con Aldebarán y Aarón.

—Sí. —Respondieron al unísono Selenia y Sharon.

—Vuélvanse a poner sus máscaras; recuerden las reglas de las Amazonas: si un hombre las ve sin mascara deben amarlo o matarlo ¿entienden? —Dijo Oka.

— ¡Sí! — Esta vez las cinco respondieron en una sola voz, volviendo a colocarse sus respectivas máscaras.

Tras esta plática y la asignación de la misión, las cinco chicas salen de la cámara del Patriarca. Aarón, el caballero dorado de Piscis se encontraba resguardando su templo, al mismo tiempo que meditaba un poco. Hasta que algo llamó su atención.

— ¿Sabes que es de mala educación estar en un sitio sin dar aviso alguno, Idalia-kun? —Preguntó.

—Sólo estaba viendo algo. —Dio por toda respuesta la chica.

— Mis pensamientos, ¿verdad? Eso es obvio. ¿Y qué quieres saber? ¿Es el por qué le doy rosas a Sharon? ¿O cuáles son mis intenciones con ella? —Preguntó en un pequeño tono de burla. —Se más original; además la única que puede negarme a ver a Sharon es ella misma. —Terminó.

—Yo jure cuidar a Sharon y no dejar que un hombre le vuelva a hacer daño. —Contestó Idalia. —Por eso te lo advierto: ¡deja a Sharon! —Exclamó en un tono amenazante.

—Eres una terca, pero no te haré caso, porque aún no eres fuerte.

— ¡Maldito!

— ¿Me atacaras? Eso sería considerado como traición. No querrás que te saquen del Santuario y dejar a Sharon sola ¿o sí? —Preguntó Aarón.

Idalia sabe que perdió en esta conversación, así que procede a irse del templo de Piscis, no sin severamente enojada.

Mientras, en la cámara del Patriarca.

—Maestro, ¿está seguro de mandar a Sharon a la misión? Después de todo, si Ares ha vuelto, tal vez su objetivo sea ella. —Reflexionó Oka.

—Tenemos que confiar en el futuro—Respondió el Patriarca. —Sharon va estar bien; sólo confía. —Terminó.

—Si… —Dijo Oka.

_**Continuará…**_

**En el próximo capítulo de **_**Siguiente Generación**_**: **Los santos y amazonas destinados a la misión parten a la mañana siguiente con el único objetivo de encontrar el lugar específico donde se encuentra el cosmos del Dios de la guerra, Ares…


End file.
